The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a lubrication driven engine actuation system.
Gas turbine engines operate with a fuel system that typically supplies fuel for engine fuel burn and engine actuation operations. Engine fuel burn is the fuel supplied to the gas turbine engine combustor. Fuel for engine actuation is the fuel used as the working fluid to drive variable engine geometries through fuel powered actuators such as stator vane actuators, bleed valves and other hydromechanical systems. Such fuel powered actuation is often referred to as “fueldraulics.”